Talk:Aunt Arctic
Fake Picture ]] The picture of Aunt Arctic in the town doesn't look like Aunt Arctic at all. Aunt arctic wears different glasses and instead of the flower hat, she wears the pink toque. I tried and made an identicle picture. Robbsi 15:46, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Where would the hat be from though? V-Rex 13:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :The Flower Hat is currently in Penguin Style, and the pink toque was the free item for the valentine party in February 2006. PS. Sorry I spelt Aunt Arctic wrong in the picture. Robbsi 16:43, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I have evidence that this is a fake Aunt Arctic. I will explain my first evidence through a comparison between Aunt Arctic and Captain Rockhopper. Here's what I found: Can I really meet Rockhopper? Yes! Whenever his ship is docked at the Beach, you may be lucky enough to meet him. He likes to hang out on his ship. If you don’t find him there, ask around. He is a red penguin who wears the name Rockhopper and has a black beard and pirate hat. He considers himself a friend to everyone in Club Penguin and would love to meet you too. Can I meet Aunt Arctic? Aunt Arctic is very busy with her writing. You can’t meet her right now, but read her column and send her a question. She might just answer your question! My second is, there is a blue circle around her in the picture. It means that it is you! So, there really is a faker! I'll do what I can do. --Ocnarf rocks 07:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Actually, only the picture above has the blue circle. The one on the actual article doesn't. V-Rex 13:26, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Following this controvery, I tried again with my version of Aunt Arctic, and managed to get rid of the blue ring, giving an almost identical image to the Aunt Arctic in the article. Ocnarf rocks, I wasn't the one who uploaded the picture in the article, only the one in this talk page, if that's what you mean by It means that it is you!. Robbsi 17:07, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I know, Robbsi! The picture here in this talk page, I know you uploaded it just to show what the faker looks like. The picture in the article was uploaded by TurtleShroom. I guess he's a witness. I'll think of more ideas to think who is the faker. By the way, I'm Ocnarf rocks. I had problems logging in so you can see my IP address. --125.60.243.44 12:37, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I am very sorry I uploaded a fake image... I had no idea it was fake. I thought that was what Aunt Arctic really looked like. TurtleShroom I enlarged the image of Aunt Arctic in the article and blue can be seen, meaning the the penguin is definitely fake. Robbsi 13:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) TurtleShroom, where did you get the picture of Aunt Arctic? V-Rex 13:07, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ya and like i met her b4 that doesent look like her at ALL! Aunt Arctic Pic Can somebody try to get a picture of Aunt Arctic from the Penguin Play Awards? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 19:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Something Continue the hunt by going here [[User:Burpy678|'''Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678|''Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!'']] 09:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Aunt Artic Yes, you can get her background, in fact i have it.I'm not sure when/where she come out but i found her backstage in the first penguin play awards. Penguin Play awards 2010 Aunt Arctic DID appear at the Penguin Play awards 2010!K8lkgg 21:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Stretched out? Why does AA seem taller and thinner than ever in the picture? I SAID YAY!Yay! 11:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE A THEORY! I HAVE A THEORY! Arctic White will come out on EarthDay party 2012. Who is the mascot? AuntArctic! I have a feeling SHE will wear it since it's called ARCTIC White and she is Aunt ARCTIC!~Waddle This Theory above has been proven to be False. It's false cuz u no its PAST Earth Day Party 2012 and Arctic White DID NOT come out. It should be out at the Card-Jitsu Snow party 2012. well, one of famous penguins i like! TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 13:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC)